


long nights

by Geomancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, this is what i do when im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geomancy/pseuds/Geomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>almost 2k words of pearlmethyst tenderly doing the seks</p>
            </blockquote>





	long nights

“You’re so easy to please.”

“Or maybe you’re just good at doing it? _Ah_ ,” Amethyst gasps, suddenly, head tilting back to give the lips at her neck better access. Pearl pinches the skin between her teeth as she slides a third digit inside of her partner’s wet and inviting canal and then releases, a powerful shudder racking the body under her as her fingers are eagerly swallowed up.

“Good point,” Pearl murmurs into purple flesh, lips roaming with no real destination, tenderly pecking every inch of skin beneath her. She ceases her silly banter and teases for now and instead focuses on giving Amethyst what she really wants, hand turning inside her and fingers curiously probing deeper and deeper, rubbing the other gem’s slick inner walls and relishing every coo that spills from her half-parted mouth. Her other hand presses into Amethyst’s chest, firmly yet gently, coaxing her to relax further and sink down lower, digits starting to spread inside her, stretching her apart.

“Mmh,” Amethyst sputters out, trying to reach Pearl’s ear but too mired up in her ecstasy to lift her head those last few inches. “Down,” she breathes. “Go down on me.”

“So needy,” Pearl chuckles, low — but she obeys, leaving a trail of wet kisses across Ame’s belly, dipping down to lap and nibble at those pretty chubby thighs, lifting them over her shoulders.

“Yo, hurry up,” Amethyst groans, shifting around impatiently, heel pressing into Pearl’s back. At this, her partner is surprised: she's only just now gotten down there and Amethyst's already so _impatient._

“You won’t get anything with that attitude,” Pearl responds coyly. She’s just messing with her — Amethyst knows this — but it’s so infuriating nonetheless, so fucking _hot_. Pearl occupies herself with running her long fingers through the thick, white hair covering Amethyst’s sex. Her fingers are cool; Ame shivers at the contrast to her heat-swollen lips.

“Please?”

“That’s my girl,” the pale gem coos, pressing a kiss right where the waistband of Amethyst’s boyshorts would have been if they hadn’t been peeled off. At the contact, Amethyst sighs in anticipatory relief, folding her arms behind her head as she gets comfy. She’s excited for this, alright — she loves getting eaten out by the wickedness that is Pearl’s tongue. If she could just sit right on Pearl’s face, situate her dripping sex on her willing mouth, smother her with her thighs and ride her little heart away until she comes over and over again and spills all over that perfect face, she would. Who’s to say she hasn’t? (She has. Many times.)

Her fantasy’s cut short by a firm kiss to her clit, making warmth spread through her body like a blanket. That slick tongue slides up and down, its tip prodding her entrance. Gently — ever so gently, as if Amethyst is the most delicate treasure Pearl’s ever touched and held, her engorged outer lips are lightly pinched between thumb and forefinger and pulled apart, the rest of the slender digits resting on her thighs. Pearl wants to see all of her.

Ame sucks in a huge breath between her teeth. 

“You’ll need all the breath you can get when I’m done with you.”

“Oh, my god, _Pearl_ ,” Amethyst whimpers, hairs on the back of her neck standing up, feeling her partner’s wet, warm muscle soothe her again, long, flat strokes, kissing and sucking and tugging at her folds and diving into her inviting opening. Nimble fingers roll her outer labia between them and Amethyst’s back arches, arms moving from their former position to grab fistfuls of Pearl’s hair, eyes opening to meet the other gem’s smoldering gaze. She can’t look away, doesn’t want to — it’s amazing how fast Pearl can disarm her.

“You taste so good,” Pearl purrs between her legs, tongue flicking over her slippery clit, sucking it into her mouth and wobbling her lips around it, tugging lightly. Amethyst cries out each and every time, body burning. The bud is so hard and swollen Pearl wouldn’t be surprised if Ame could come just from crossing her legs and grinding.

“Pearl,” Amethyst whines again, the aching in her more neglected opening suddenly making itself apparent. “Fuck, ah, _Pearl_ — inside, c’mon, I want you _in_ me—“

And it all stops. If anything, Pearl’s always been so punctual during sex. Amethyst sighs dully, not in an upset manner, simply as an expression of the sudden emptiness. It takes her a second to realise that fingers aren’t filling her up again, and she sits up just enough to see Pearl sliding a thick toy into a harness’s ring, covered in bumps and ripples and all the things and textures Amethyst likes. It’s weird. (She especially likes that aspect.)

“Dude,” Amethyst says, “you moved all our dildos into your gem?”

“Not all of them,” comes the response, tightening the straps so the harness fits perfectly around her hips. Amethyst feels a pulse between her legs at the sight, licking her swollen lips. They sting a little from Pearl biting and sucking them. “Just a few for convenience. I thought it might _'kill the mood'_ if we’re not nearby our usual spot for copulation and one of us has to go grab something. After all, we’ve had a few… _impromptu_  times. Surely you remember—“

“The beach!” Amethyst finishes for her, guffawing loud and hard, hand over her stomach. Pearl can’t help but smile at her, watching how her hair floats up and then back down to halo around her as Ame flops into the mattress. “Oh, _man_ , Pierogi. We went at it for _hours_ like little gem-rabbits or something. Then we went to go wash off ‘cos I got sand in my junk and I fingered you in the shower until you couldn’t walk. _Four_ fingers!”

Pearl blushes a deep teal, opening her mouth to say something but finding no words come out. It's easily the hottest Amethyst’s seen her face before; she can feel it radiating from here and she giggles, hard.

“A-are we going to do this or what?” Pearl stammers, finally.

“Yeah, yeah,” Amethyst quips. “I’ve been waiting for you to plow me but you’re taking your sweet time as if we couldn’t have had that conversation while fucking.” Pearl rolls her eyes in response — she knows she’s teasing. Amethyst grins, watching Pearl apply a slick coating of lubricant to the toy between her legs (not as if they need it this time around, but Pearl’s always been a cautious one). 

“Y’know,” Ame starts, her partner grinding the toy against her slit, “we could’ve just shapeshifted one of those this whole time.”

“That we could,” Pearl agrees, hands on either side of her, pumping a little sharper, “but I don’t shapeshift so effortlessly like you do. I’d rather just focus all of my mental and physical energy on making you feel good.”

“Aw, shucks,” Amethyst responds, reaching up to cage Pearl’s face and pulling her down for a kiss. She can taste herself from earlier. “I don’t mind either way. You look hot as fuck.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Pearl responds, and they giggle, lips meeting a few more times. “Alright, how would you like it, Amethyst?”

“Mmm,” she grunts, flipping over onto her stomach, sliding a pillow under her hips and resting her chin on her folded arms, eyes closing contently. “From behind sounds real nice, Pearly. You know I love it when you do that.”

“Of course,” she affirms, grabbing Amethyst’s ass, sliding the toy into her wet and ready opening without warning. Ame gasps and clenches, eager for more, eager for her Pearl to fill her up and fuck her. She’s going so slow, the tease, pumping shallowly just a few inches inside her and watching how Amethyst’s lips stretch around the toy’s taper. The purple gem moans shamelessly, resisting the urge to rub her aching clit.

There’s a loud smack as Pearl suddenly thrusts all the way into her and fills her to the brim, skin smacking skin, Amethyst’s muscles rippling as she arches back and lets out a tremendous squeal in her ecstasy. Pearl can feel the way her insides tighten around her, sees her toes curl and the sweat drip down her back, can feel the need and want _radiating_ off of Amethyst — and yet, she still can’t help but worry that she’s gone too deep. Amethyst has no cervix or anything of the sort, but…

“Is this alright?”

“Oh, my _god_ , **_P-pearl_** ,” Amethyst stammers out, her tongue feeling like jelly. “Way more th-than _alright_ , ah, god,” she hisses, sliding her hips back and forth on the toy. “No way. I wanna get on top,” she grunts.

Pearl slides out of her, lies on her back as they shift positions so soon and watches with half-lidded eyes as Amethyst straddles her, grabbing the toy and slipping it into her entrance. Pale hands grab her hips, helping her glide down until she’s sunken down on the entirety of the thing with a harsh gasp, her large clit meeting Pearl’s pelvis. Amethyst groans, wiggling around and appreciating the girth inside of her, hands going to Pearl’s chest to help support herself as she rides her.

“Nice view,” Pearl purrs, enjoying the sight of Amethyst, flushed and sweaty, bouncing atop of her, full breasts following her motion. Her lover can’t respond, too caught up in her pleasure as the thick toy pumps hard and fast into her hole, Pearl’s hips so fluid and merciless. Up and down, up and down, the sound of slickness, panting and grunting and the bed creaking as Amethyst fucks herself onto Pearl and Pearl fucks herself into Amethyst filling the room. She’s gonna cum. Oh, fuck is she gonna _cum_ alright, so _fast_ —

“Ah, _Pearl_ ,” she whines, meeting her gaze again, her partner looking at her so adoringly and making her heart flutter. “I’m gonna cum, P,” she whispers hoarsely. In response, nails dig deeper into her hips, and she removes one hand from Pearl’s chest to rub at her swollen, needy clit. Pearl notices, naturally, pumping faster, sharper, harder up into Amethyst until the little gem’s entire body seizes and is consumed by warmth and need and ecstasy, loud, sharp whines spilling from her mouth, muscles twitching and back arching and walls pulsing around the toy filling her up. When she’s done, Ame swallows greedy, greedy gulps of air, sliding up and off Pearl and collapsing next to her, completely spent.

“That was beautiful,” Pearl murmurs into her hair as she undoes the harness from her hips. An arm wraps around a chubby waist. “You’re always so lovely when you finish for me.”

“Shit, Pearl,” Amethyst pants. “That way you move your hips into me, I…”

Pearl grins, pressing kisses over and over against her, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex.

“I don’t think I can walk, P.”

A laugh, loud and genuine. “Goodness, I warned you about this, Amethyst."


End file.
